Debut
by Aleas
Summary: The Fire Lord loves the Fire Lady very, very much. Zutara Week 2016: Day 4.


**Short drabble I spun up for Day 4 of Zutara Week! Theme is - lilac, which is a symbol of first love, and youthful innocence. enjoy xx**

 **with love, 2 noobs**

* * *

 **Debut**

The Fire Lord never had had a love like her. She was his first true, true love. He didn't know what to say, how to act. He didn't know how to make her smile, even if he really wanted to. In the first few weeks of the start of their relationship, it was mostly nervous, jittery emotions which were expressed through sloppy kisses. But the Waterbender knew what he wanted to say.

When it was late at night, she curved her body around his, and wrapped a lithe arm around his chest. She told him she loved him. The Fire Lord stopped and stared at her – the woman he loved. And he told her exactly that.

That was all it took – the passion of a first romance burst into flames at those very words. The years that passed by seemed like a flash – a flash of love and battle and partnership. They fought together, fought for each other, for each other's lives. They saved each other's lives, many times. But still, their home countries divided them. Until one day he got down on one knee and asked her the question she'd been dreaming about receiving from childhood.

She accepted before he even finished.

The Fire Lord took great pains in making his wife happy in the Fire Nation. She was foreign to it – and the heat and steam of the place was so different from the icy cold of the Water Tribe. So he brought her chocolates, he lay in bed with her every night teaching her the Fire Nation ways. She lapped it all up eagerly, and the Fire Lord never wanted to see the smile fade from her face. He would wake up and see this beautiful woman beside him, snuggled deep into a pillow. His heart will swell with unfathomable affection and the need to see her happy every single day. It was a learning curve that took many, many years, peppered with many arguments and nights apart. Even now, they still fought. But then again, who didn't?

When they visited the Water Tribe, the Fire Lady did the very same. While the sudden drop in temperature was very welcome to the Fire Lady, the icy cold, sub-zero conditions had a huge impact on the Fire Lord's body. Always at some points during their trips, when the temperatures reached their lowest, the Fire Lord would realise that he had lost his firebending ability. He would then layer seal furs over and around his entire body, and sit stoically in front of a pile of tinder and stare at it, trying his hardest to make it set on fire. Eventually, when his body warmed up, it did, but the Fire Lady often found him in this position, and would wrap him in the warmest hug she could give him. Not only that, but there was the relatives. Her brother was chief now, with his wife, and they were no trouble other than the harmless gag or taunting joke. The father, however, with his deep wrinkles and heavy set eyes, would seize every silence as a chance to grill the Fire Lord on how things were in the Fire Nation. He would then sift through the replies, trying to find the tiniest thing which would pose a threat to his daughter's welfare. While the Fire Lord was careful in his answers, and phrased them most convincingly, the father made sure to demand, in carefully structured innocently-asked questions, as many details of their lifestyle as possible. The Fire Lord came under fire each day at the dinner table, and would adhere most unwillingly, but laying down to his wife and waking up to her face every morning was well worth every single question.

Anyhow, they were always glad to return to the privacy of their own home, where no one could disturb them but each other.

But the children came, and that was the light of their life together. That love created life. They created a life around them, they created a family. They grew old together, with their children surrounding them. Just as the Fire Lady had dreamed as a child. All this, and all because they loved each other first. And they chose the one they loved first.

Family gatherings were always good fun. Everyone came, and her brother and his wife - an Earth Kingdom warrior - brought an Earthbender child of their own. The Fire Lord and Fire Lady, and the Chief and his wife all watched as their children played together as well as they had hoped. Three benders - three elements. These three children standing for all their love represented.

Their son was a waterbender. Their daughter was a firebender. The Fire Lord and Fire Lady often argued over who should be crowned. In the end, their daughter became the first female Fire Lord in centuries. Their son became the first water-bender to be Commander to Fire Nation armies. Eventually, he found a love of his own - none other than a Water Tribe princess by the name of Nauja. New additions to the family always made the Fire Lady prouder than ever before.

When they grew older, it didn't take much for the Fire Lord to make his Lady happy. By then, he already knew - all it took was a smile, or a joke, or a hug late at night. But most of all, it was leaving the bouquet of flowers every week at her desk.

That made her happiest of all.

* * *

 **seems i either write very long fics, or very short ones. eh. *shrug***

 **-2noobs**


End file.
